In
by Ilurvesfewd
Summary: Zexion is dragged to a bar by his cousin, Axel. As the night continues on Axel gets completly drunk and is convinced he sees a guy staring at his cousin. Zemyx, Dexion, Drunken Axel


It's Saturday night and Zexion was stuck at a night club with his cousin, Axel. He hated night clubs, but he couldn't say no to Axel. Saying no to Axel was like spitting on a puppy, you can't do it. Unless you're heartless, which Zexion was not. The evening had barely started, but Axel was drunk already, which meant Zexion was the one driving tonight.

Axel had his head set upon the table. His red hair spiked out everywhere, as if there was a spiky red plant decorating the small surface of wood. His face was hidden within the timber.

"My head hurts" he mumbled into the table.

"Good" Zexion replied harshly.

"Oh Zexy, you're so mean" his cousin whined. The next thing Zexion heard was slurping noises coming from the direction of his cousin.

"Are you licking the table?" Zexion asked in disgust. The spiky redhead straightened himself immediately.

"I was curious" Axel replied defensively. His cousin sighed exasperatedly in return. "You have nice hair" he said drunkenly, while stroking his cousin's amethyst fringe that laid across his right eye.

"You say that every time you get drunk" Zexion growled. Axel dropped his cousin's fringe in shock.

"I didn't know I was so nice" Axel exclaimed. Zexion shook his head in response. "Zexion, that guy is totally checking you out. Dude, you're totally in" the redhead said, while hitting Zexion on the arm.

"One, don't touch me and two, which guy are you talking about?" Zexion sighed.

"I lost him."

"Maybe, he doesn't exist."

"Oh, you're mean, I like that about you."

"No, you don't."

"I thought I…" Axel began to shout, but Zexion covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Be quiet" Zexion hissed. He removed his hand from his cousin's mouth, while sending him a warning glare.

"Aw, he's smiling at you" Axel giggled.

"I thought you lost him" Zexion said with a sigh.

"Well, I found him" his cousin whined. "Hey, can you get me another beer?" Axel asked while looking over at Zexion expectantly.

"I think you've had enough…" his cousin replied hesitantly. Axel began to sob like a troubled child. Zexion's eyes went wide and he jumped to his feet instantly. "I'll go get it" he said in a rush as he left the table.

"Thank you, Zexion" Axel said smugly as his cousin hastily left.

Zexion hurried through the crowds of people, not even bothering to be polite as he shoved them aside. He realised his cousin had just tricked him into doing his bidding again and didn't want to be in his line of vision, so his cousin could silently laugh at him. Zexion finally made it to the other side of the labyrinth of people and sighed a sigh of relief. Now, the only problem was going back again with his cousin's beverage in hand. He strolled up to the bar and waited to be attended to. The bartender walked up to him, a disbelieving smile set upon his face. He shook his head sending his orange hair this way and that.

"Ya let 'im play ya" he laughed at Zexion. The bartender held his stomach as if he was laughing at something incredibly funny.

"Shut up, Wakka" Zexion growled while slamming his hands on the bench. A few people spared a glance at him to see if he was alright. Wakka just laughed louder, his stomach moving with each laugh he coaxed from his throat.

"Ya gunna gimme a six pack by laughing one day" he told Zexion through fits of laughter.

"Just give me a beer" Zexion said harshly.

"Okay" he replied with a small smile and went to get the beverage Zexion had asked for. Wakka came bake with the beer and handed it to Zexion.

"Thanks" Zexion mumbled as he accepted the drink.

"Ya welcome" Wakka offered as he left Zexion to attend to another customer.

"Wait" Zexion called halting Wakka in his steps. "Don't I have to pay" he asked as Wakka came to stand in front of him again. He leaned forward to look into Zexion's eyes.

"Ya gettin' tortured by ya cousin. That's payment enough" Wakka laughed. Zexion glared at him in return and he left again.

Zexion took a sniff of the liquid and scrunched his nose at the scent.

"How do people drink this?" he thought aloud.

"It's a mystery" a voice to his left said. Zexion looked in the direction of the voice.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you anymore after high school" Zexion sighed when he saw the dirty blonde.

"You should have moved cities then" he replied with a smirk.

"I was going to, but my cousin advised me against it" Zexion said defensively.

"I'm sensing you have no backbone."

"I do. I just…" Zexion trailed off.

"You can't say no to your cousin" the other finished. He was answered by Zexion scratching his head sheepishly. "Don't worry about it. You should do a lot more than that" he added smugly.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Zexion asked in a frustrated tone.

"Don't you like me, Zexion?" he asked in a fake hurt voice.

"No, I don't like you, Demyx" Zexion snarled. Demyx raised his eye brow expectantly at Zexion. "I don't … anymore. I grew up" Zexion declared.

"To what? 5 foot 5?" he taunted.

"5 foot 7" Zexion corrected.

"Oh, impressive. I'm 6 foot 5" Demyx replied nonchalantly.

"No-one cares about your height" the other shouted back.

"Oh, that hurt."

"Good. I have to get this beer to my cousin" Zexion replied uncaringly.

"I think your cousin can live without another beer" Demyx said while taking the beer and setting it on the bench.

"What makes you say that?" Zexion asked harshly.

"He's making a fort" he replied somewhat confused. Zexion turned to see Axel stacking chairs on top of the table while laughing giddily like a kid.

"He's not building a fort" Zexion told him hesitantly.

"What is he doing then" Demyx asked expectantly leaning in.

"I got nothing" he sighed in defeat. Zexion got a laugh in reply. "Why are you keeping me here?" Zexion asked slight frustration hidden in his voice.

"That's a stupid question" the other stated.

"You have a weird way of flirting" Zexion said nonchalantly.

You do too" Demyx replied in the same manner. They slowly leaned in towards each other and met in the middle, where their lips became connected, which is known as a kiss. As Zexion continued to press his lips firmly to Demyx's, he could hear his cousin shouting something towards his direction.

"Zexion, you're totally in."


End file.
